The present invention relates to bottles for storing and dispensing fluid, foodstuffs and other items, and more particularly to grip portions for such bottles.
Bottles for storing and dispensing fluid and foodstuffs are well known. Most commonly, such bottles are blow-molded plastic containers that are hot-filled, i.e., filled when the product is in a hot state. Typically, such bottles are used to contain fluids, such as juices, or foodstuffs, such as sauces or jellies. Because such bottles are typically used repeatedly before their contents are consumed, they often have grip portions so that consumers can move the bottles to and from the refrigerator with a sure grip.
A typical prior art bottle having a grip portion is disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. D344,457; 5,392,937; and 5,598,941. The bottle shown in these patents has two grip portions, one on each side of the bottle. Each grip portion is a recessed portion to provide an area of reduced bottle width that is easier for a user to grip. The grip portions in theses patents comprise ribs, oriented vertically, which are simply projections provided to further facilitate a better grip on the container. Other prior art bottles utilize horizontal ribs.
Prior art grip portions provide improved grips over conventional bottle designs. These grip portions, however, are basic improvements, and often do not provide a comfortable grip that is easy to use. It is, therefore, desirable to provide a grip portion for a bottle that is economically designed and easier to use than conventional grip portions.
A bottle for storing and dispensing contents comprises at least one grip portion for improving a user""s grip on the bottle. The grip portion is situated on the side of the bottle and extends at least partially along the height of the bottle and comprises a recessed grip panel formed in the side of the bottle adapted to receive the user""s fingers and the grip panel is tapered at an angle with respect to the vertical direction.
In a preferred embodiment, the back of the bottle is thinner than the front so that a user can grip the bottle from the back. Preferably, the grip panel is adapted to receive user""s fingers from the back of the bottle and further comprises at least one rib situated on the grip panel and inclined at an angle with respect to the horizontal direction. Preferably, there are a plurality of ribs inclined at a first angle and a plurality of cross-hatch ribs inclined at a second angle, the second angle differing from the first at approximately ninety degrees and the ribs forming a lattice arrangement.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the bottle further comprises at least one ridge, preferably a plurality, situated on the side wall of the bottle for providing strength and rigidity to the bottle. The ridge is a depression not more than 0.5 inch wide across a part of the height of the bottle, has an underside, and extends at least partially along the side wall and comprises a lower portion that extends from the side wall toward the center axis of the bottle so that the contents beneath or on the underside of a the ridge can be reached with a utensil. Preferably, a cross section of the lower portion of the ridge is a straight line extending from the side wall of the bottle at least partially toward the center axis of the bottle and the ridge has an upper portion having a cross section of an arc extending from the side wall toward the center axis of the bottle so that the cross section of the lower portion of the ridge meets the cross section of the upper portion at a tangent.
Another aspect of the present invention includes a bottle having a plurality of ridges situated on the bottle""s side wall for providing strength and rigidity to the bottle, wherein the ridges or depressions have varying widths across a part of the height of the bottle. In this embodiment, a first ridge having a width greater than the width of a second ridge provides greater strength and rigidity to the bottle at the first ridge""s location than the second ridge provides at the second ridge""s location.